The present invention relates to a spin current magnetoresistance effect element and a magnetic memory.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-159402, filed on Aug. 22, 2017 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2018-119920, filed on Jun. 25, 2018, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.